


learned my lesson too well

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: There is no problem with Susan.





	learned my lesson too well

There is, Susan has always been insistent, no shame nor blame in being a woman, nor an adult, and certainly not in being both at once and acting accordingly; others may scorn her, but others (and whyever would she have a few specific faces in mind?) must grow up sometime. The dictates of British society constrain her actions, it is true, and there is most decidedly both shame and blame to be had there, but those attach to the ones who create and enforce the dictates, not those who only follow them to the letter; she cannot abide their spirit, but no one _looks_ at the pretty smiling secretary, or sees the dagger hidden beneath the gentlewoman's skirt.

Once a queen in Narnia—

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
